lego_dimensions_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kung fu panda (level)
kung fu panda is the level included in the kung fu panda level pack sections the jade palace summary: The story is set in the Valley of Peace, a fictional land in inhabited by antimorphic animals. Po, a panda, is a kung fu fanatic who idolizes the Furious Five; tigress, monkey, mantis, viper, and crane; a quintet of kung fu students trained by the red panda Master Shifu. As he helps his goose adoptive father Mr. Ping in his noodle restaurant, Po is unable to pursue his dream of becoming a kung fu master himself. Grand Master Oogway, an old tortise and Shifu's mentor, has a that Shifu's adoptive son and former student, the evil snow lepord Tai Lung, will escape from prision and return to the Valley of Peace to take revenge for being denied the Dragon Scroll, which is said to hold the secret to limitless power. Shifu is alarmed and sends his messenger, the goose Zeng, with a request for the prison to heighten security in order to prevent Tai Lung's escape. He then holds a kung fu tournament for the Furious Five so that Oogway may identify the dragon Warrior, the one kung fu master worthy of receiving the Dragon Scroll and capable of defeating Tai Lung. Forced to take a cumbersome noodle cart to the tournament, Po arrives as the arena doors close and is unable to enter. Desperate to see the Dragon Warrior chosen, Po straps himself to a set of fireworks, rockets into the sky, and crashes into the middle of the arena and opens his eyes to see Oogway pointing his finger at him. To the audience's surprise, Po's confusion, and the Furious Five's dismay, Oogway proclaims Po as the Dragon Warrior. goals: * climp po's worst nemesis, stairs * get into the jade palace kung fu training summary: Unwilling to accept that Oogway's decision was intentional, Shifu tries to get rid of Po by ridiculing him into quitting kung fu training coupled with a torturous training regime. The Furious Five similarly mock and disdain of Po (of varying degree) as an upstart with no skill or potential for kung fu. However, after receiving encouragement from Oogway, Po endures his grueling training and slowly begins to befriend the Five with his tenacity, culinary skill, and good humor. Meanwhile, Tai Lung escapes from prison as foreseen by Oogway, ironically picking his locks with one of Zeng's fallen feathers. Shifu learns of Tai Lung's escape from Zeng and informs Oogway, who extracts a promise from Shifu to believe in Po and then passes on to the heavens in a stream of peach blossoms. goals: * endure training * befriend the furious five I am your master summary: Still unable to grasp the basics of kung fu, Po despairingly admits that he has no chance of defeating Tai Lung. Shifu, however, discovers that Po is capable of impressive physical feats when motivated by food. Using food as positive renforcement, Shifu successfully trains Po to incorporate these feats into an effective kung fu style. Meanwhile, the Furious Five set out to stop Tai Lung themselves, momentarily gaining the upper hand, only to be overwhelmed and defeated by Tai Lung's nerve strikes. Shifu decides that Po is ready to receive the Dragon Scroll, but the scroll reveals nothing but a blank reflective surface. Believing the scroll to be useless, Shifu orders Po and the Five to evacuate the valley. As Tai Lung arrives and fights Shifu, the distraught Po finds his father who, in an attempt to console him, reveals that the long-withheld secret ingredient to his famous "secret ingredient soup" is "nothing", explaining that things become special if they are believed to be. Po realizes that this concept is the entire point of the Dragon Scroll, and goes back to confront Tai Lung before he is able to "kill" Shifu. goals: * train using food as a positive renforcement * evacuate the valley po vs tai lung summary: Po becomes a formidable challenge for Tai Lung as he guards the Dragon Scroll, with an unorthodox fighting style that confuses and frustrates his opponent on top of a physique that renders him immune to Tai Lung's nerve strikes. Tai Lung momentarily bests Po and retrieves the scroll, but is unable to understand or accept its symbolic meaning. Eventually, Po defeats Tai Lung in combat before using the mysterious Wuxi Finger hold (which sends people it's used on to the spirit realm) to finish him off once and for all. Po is praised by the Valley of Peace and earns the respect of all the Furious Five, who fully acknowledge him as a true kung fu master. Po then finds Shifu, who finally attains inner peace with the valley safe once more. goals: * defeat tai lung